Clans of the Valley
by dragonn00bslayer
Summary: As disaster ruined the original four Clans, ThunderClan RiverClan ShadowClan and WindClan,  four cats survived, taking territory and split into four areas.  Welcome the new Clans, SpringClan WinterClan AutumnClan and SummerClan.
1. Prologue

**HI! This story is basically based on the going-ons on one of my favourite Roleplay sites. If you have any suggestions to the prophecy, suggest them there, because I really have no say about what goes on with the chosen**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Moonfrost/Greenpaw**

**PS - If you want to see allegiances, go to http://fourclans. Check the join pages of each Clan for descriptions xP**

Moonfrost padded through the winding path towards the Moonrock. The halfmoon shined high above her head, the sky clear of interfering clouds. A shaft of moonlight struck her dappled fur, turning her a shimmering silver. She gazed around with her pale orb-like eyes, taking in the three medicine cats beside her. They each held a determined look in their eyes.

Moonfrost turned away to look ahead of her. The path twisted abruptly to the side, and as the medicine cats followed it, the glittering Moonrock came into view.

"At last," came a mew from behind Moonfrost. She turned to look at Cloverflower, a pale ginger tabby with beautiful blue eyes.

With a sweep of her tail, the four cats padded swiftly to the stone. They settled around it and waited. Moonfrosttook the few moments she had to look at Honeyleaf and Nightfall, the other medicine she-cats. Honeyleaf was also a pale ginger tabby, but with longer fur and piercing amber eyes. Nightfall was black with bright yellow eyes that gazed at the Moonrock with an unmatched intensity. Moonfrost gave herself a little shake and looked back at the stone that would soon show her what to do with the problems within the Clans of the valley. Almost instantly as she redirected her attention, the moon's light sparked through the trees and lit up the Moonrock. It burst with light, dazzling Moonfrost's eyes and blinding her for a moment before she came accustomed. With a small gasp from around her, they leaned in and touched their noses to the cold stone.

Cold seized up the medicine cat's limbs. She felt cramped and for some reason exhausted, but her strength soon overpowered her tiredness and she got to her paws, opening her eyes. She was no longer beside the Moonrock, lit by the glorious moon, but in a dew-laden forest with shimmering trees and bushes. The sounds of scuffling prey made her mouth water, but she knew that fresh-kill was not why she came here.

"Tallstar? Onestar?" mewed Moonfrost as she loped through the trees, water droplets splashing on her gray and white pelt. She pricked her ears as a steady murmuring filled the air suddenly. Picking her way quietly, Moonfrost slipped through two berry bushes and pulled herself into a magnificent clearing filled with cats.

She spotted Cloverflower, Nightfall and Honeyleaf there as well, speaking with other cats, which had starlight trapped in their fur and frost among their pawsteps. Excited, Moonfrost trotted into the center of the bustling clearing until she spotted two proud-looking cats gazing at her.

"Tallstar!" She mewed in greeting to a black and white tom with a long thin tail. "Onestar!" She dipped her head briefly to the tabby tom beside Tallstar.

They exchanged warm greetings and Tallstar purred. "Congratulations on your apprentice, Moonfrost. We are sad to hear she is not yet ready to greet us."

Moonfrost felt a purr rumbling in her chest. "Thank-you, Tallstar. Sandpaw is a quick learner."

Onestar stepped forward. "We are devastated to hear about the other Clan. So we have come to give you a warning." Moonfrost cocked her head. A warning? "Listen carefully and keep your ears pricked."

Confusion clouded her mind, but as she opened her mouth to ask a question, all the cats in the clearing vanished. Moonfrost was quite alone. Suddenly the trees surrounding the clearing bent inward, hiding something in the depths of their suffocating shadows. Suddenly a voice spoke from somewhere in the darkness.

"As leaves cover the ground and the endless white sets in, shall be the time to take back what is the past's. Conquer the black of death, who live in shadows. Four from the four shall save the memories."

The trees creaked as they bent forward even more, their bark beginning to splinter as the shadows spread. Moonfrost felt cold fear engulf her. StarClan, help me!

She shut her eyes tight from the terror that was about to take her over when her eyes flashed open and she found herself beside the Moonrock. Her fur felt hot and sticky against her flesh. She had never felt anything like she had just did in the clearing of StarClan's forest. What darkness could possibly be taking the past's? Confusion setting in once more, Moonfrost vowed to tell her leader, Tawnystar, about the mysterious prophecy. The other medicine cats stirred, pulling themselves unsteadily to their feet. All of them looked dazed. The looks they exchanged clearly meant they should discuss the dreams.

As the four cats padded through the path towards the opening and the territory of each Clan, Nightfall spoke up. "I saw shadows coming towards me, and the reek of death. Then I looked down into this pool and saw four cats. There was a backward behind each on. Snowbanks, leaf-fall leaves, lush green trees and blossoming flowers."

Cloverflower nodded eagerly. "I saw a small tabby playing under a pink flowering tree, a silver and white cat bounding through snow drifts, a white cat with gray stripes and falling orange leaves and then finally greenleaf hills with a small tabby and yellow eyes. It was quite blurry though."

Honeyleaf padded along in thought. "Four cats, there are four Clans," she mewed.

Moonfrost stopped in her tracks. "Four of four! Of course!" she sped up as the other medicine cats looked at her in confusion. "Whatever is coming, whatever is happening, a cat from each Clan will be sent to stop it!"

Nightfall had a look of dawning comprehension on her face. "I see now! But how will be know what cats will be chosen?"

"I'm not sure, but you received images didn't you?" meowed Moonfrost.

Honeyleaf nodded. "Two tabbies and two white cats sums it up, really."

The four trudged along in silence for a few moments before Cloverflower spoke up. "Do you suppose the four backgrounds are indicating which Clan each one comes from?"

"Time will tell, but keep an eye out for those you suspect."

The end of the path loomed in front of the four medicine cats, and they dipped their heads to each other. "Safe healing," they murmured to one another before heading their separate ways.


	2. First Battle

**Hope you enjoy this next bit! This is from the view of Greenpaw. I doubt you'll be seeing through Moonfrost's eyes as much, if not at all. This story is mainly about the four chosen and Greenpaw!! -hint hint-**

** Moonfrost/Greenpaw**

Sunlight filtered through the trees and shot off the stream running through the camp, dazzling those cats who looked directly into it.

A movement came from the apprentice den, located right beside the stream. A lean tabby she-cat slipped out. Her green eyes surveyed the camp, dawn light warming the stones she padded on as she moved to the fresh-kill pile. She selected a thrush from the pile and settled down to eat.

"Greenpaw!"

The apprentice looked up from her breakfast and purred a greeting, her tail flicking from side to side. "Patchfur! Are we going to train today?"

The black and whitel tom gave a _mrrow _ of amusement. "How could we not train? Actually, I was thinking we'd go on a border patrol. It's been awhile since you've been on one."

"Two moons to be exact," mewed Greenpaw, "The elders kept me busy. Thrush?"

The two cats finished their fresh-kill, getting to their paws and bounding to the camp entrance. Patchfur paused and turned to look to the warriors' den. Two figures slipped out and headed towards them.

Greenpaw let out a rumbling purr. "Silverstar, Willowpaw! Why were you in the warriors' den?" The leader, Silverstar, almost always slept in her den apart from the others. And Willowpaw was an apprentice, which meant she slept in the same area Greenpaw did.

"Just checking to see if any other cats wanted to come along," came the reply.

Willowpaw bounded over to Greenpaw and twitched an ear before meowing pompously, "I'm going to catch the first scent of the WinterClan border. Try not to lag behind, Greenpaw." She trotted after her mentor as she began to go through the entrance.

Greenpaw seethed with annoyance. "She thinks she's all that," she spat.

Patchfur's face twisted as he held back a laugh. "Sorry, Greenpaw, but you're _exactly_ like her."

Giving an almighty _humph_ and giving her mentor a thwack over the head with her paw, she bounded out of the camp and after Silverstar and Willowpaw. She heard a twig snap and bushes rustle as Patchfur slid past them, catching up to her. She smiled inwardly. Her mentor was underestimating her. With a heave, she dug her claws into the ground and put in a burst of speed, propelling forward like the wind through the trees. She heard a hiss of surprise from Patchfur as she pelted past the bush he was lurking in.

"Hold on.."

Greenpaw spun around and began running back the way she came, skidding to a halt and calling for Patchfur. He slid from his hiding place and looked at her quizzically. Wasting no time she burst into an explanation.

"Patchfur! Back there, I thought you were chasing me, which you were, but you were faster and hid up here, but some cat _was_ chasing me. I swear it by StarClan. I thought it was you, but it couldn't have, if you were here all along." She paused to catch her breath and was about to mew some more when Patchfur's tail flicked over her mouth.

"I understand what you're saying, Greenpaw," he mewed, "Let's go catch up with Silverstar quickly."

The pair hurtled through the trees, weaving by and veering onto a sloping path. The scent of Silverstar and Willowpaw were very fresh and easy to scent in the clear day. Unexpectedly, another set of running paws joined theirs. The pounding of pads on forest floor was coming closer, faster too.

Greenpaw's pelt bristled and she dug her claws into the ground, urging her legs to run faster. The air flattened her fluffed up fur. Patchfur wasn't far behind, Greenpaw could hear his steady breathing as he caught up to her. They took a sharp turn on the trail, leading into a small clearing. Silverstar and Willowpaw were there, practicing fighting moves. The gray apprentice had just knocked her mentor's paws from under her.

"What happened?" Silverstar mewed in surprise as she shot to her paws and looked at the pair's worried faces.

"I think- We think, a rogue maybe," breathed Patchfur as he shunted Greenpaw forward to stand beside the other apprentice.

Patchfur's timing could not have been better, Greenpaw had the moment to think as a burly shape pelted into the clearing, eyes flashing, fangs bared and claws unsheathed and crying for blood.

The group let out a collective gasp.

"That's right, kitties," hissed the stranger, "You may go to your little StarClan now."

Then the figure leaped at them.

"Greenpaw, get _back_!" yowled Patchfur as he skidded in front of the rogue cat.

He hissed and unsheathed a paw as he landed a blow to the rogue's muzzle. The cat ignored his direct hit and barreled into Greenpaw's mentor, sending him sprawling in the stunted grass. He scrambled to his paws, but the rogue was too fast and leapt onto his back.

"Patchfur, no!" Silverstar sprang onto the rogue's back, who had just plunged it's teeth into Patchfur's neck. Unable to bear it, Greenpaw leaped in to help the two warriors. She felt Willowpaw's pelt brush hers as they both jumped and landed into the whirlwind of fur and claws.

Greenpaw spotted the black fur of the rogue and scrambled to get a hold. Her claws were wrenched away though, as the cat lashed and dug it's claws into Silverstar's neck. Suddenly for what felt like a moon, the battling cats broke apart and the rogue spat.

"You think this is over? You shall see just how wrong you are." And then it was gone.

Patchfur gasped for breath, blood trickling from the wound on his neck. Silverstar was limping and came to join the two apprentices, who were fine except for tufts of fur hanging from their legs.

"He fought nasty," snarled Willowpaw, digging her claws into the ground as if she could feel the rogue's fur trapped beneath her.

"Enough," said Silverstar, "Let us go back to camp now." Exchanging weary glances, the cats followed.

Greenpaw's paws ached. She felt a scratch down her leg, and a few locks of fur were trapped between her claws.

The patrol made their way back to the camp, their scratches stinging. As they slipped in they heard a concerned gasp and the worried eyes of the medicine cat, Honeyleaf, appeared from inside the medicine den.

As she hurried over with a mouthful of herbs, Greenpaw couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She had had her very first battle!


	3. Stolen Gathering

**All in good time, Spottedclaw. All in good time. You'll see yourself at the Gathering most likely.**

**I am doing this for PATCHFUR! Because he is VERY VERY impatient. Though I do enjoy the enthusiasm. xP**

** Moonfrost/Greenpaw**

Greenpaw trotted out of the medicine cat den. She had been forced to go there multiple times, thanks to Patchfur, who insisted that he wanted his apprentice to be in her best shape. Grumbling about liars and furballs, Greenpaw slipped into the apprentice den and settled down. She heard Lilypaw, a white she-cat, mumbling in her sleep, dazedly twitching her paw in a way that made Greenpaw suspect she was dreaming about mice.

She curled up into her nest beside Tigerpaw and fell into a deep sleep, hoping along the way that she would get to go to the Gathering the next day.

_**Excitement tingled in her paws as**__ Greenpaw_ loped through the trees with Patchfur, Moonwhisker, Grayfur, Lilypaw and Willowpaw following close. Silverstar shot ahead, her tail high in the air as she led her Clan to the Gathering. Her heart near to bursting, Greenpaw began to do spins, trying to get rid of some of the extra energy she had.

"SpringClan," Silverstar yowled from up front. Greenpaw stopped at once and looked to her leader enthusiastically, nearly toppling over Willowpaw as she bounded past.

"Watch it!" the she-cat hissed.

Ignoring Willowpaw, Greenpaw pricked her ears and angled them towards Silverstar. The tabby she-cat gazed at her cats with intense green eyes. "This will be an important Gathering. We have much to say, and as always, there will be much said. I expect all of you to be on your best behaviour." Giving them all a scorching look again, Silverstar loped on.

Greenpaw's excitement began to fade to a low simmer, her paws itched to pelt ahead still though. The group of SpringClan cats slowed to a trot and made their way confidently to the center of the valley, where the Gathering clearing was. They slipped through the bushes encircling the clearing, and Greenpaw gasped. Cats from all Clans milled about. A huge white tomcat padded by, his eyes narrowed as he made his way to the large tree in the center of the clearing.

"Wow, look at every -" she broke off as the leaders from all four Clans leaped onto the tree. Silverstar sat beside the white tom Greenpaw saw padding by earlier, and there was also a ginger she-cat Greenpaw guessed was Tawnystar and tabby tom, Brackenstar.

They immediately called all the cats together and Greenpaw went to sit near a golden-brown tom apprentice.

"Hello," she mewed shyly. She didn't know as of yet how the other cats would respond to her.

But the tom looked at her and meowed politely, " Hello, you're from SpringClan aren't you?"

Greenpaw felt pleased and nodded as he continued, "I'm Stormpaw. I'm the medicine cat apprentice at AutumnClan." He drew himself up proudly.

Greenpaw nodded and began to mew enthusiastically, but fell silent as Silverstar waved her tail.

"Welcome cats of all Clans! I shall begin with SpringClan's news."

There was a quick shuffling of paws and fur before total quiet descended upon the waiting cats. Sure she had each cat's attention, Silverstar meowed clearly for all to hear, "SpringClan is flourishing this late greenleaf, and are proud to welcome Greenpaw, who has not been able to come to the past Gatherings due to a few duties she had to do." Greenpaw felt hot under her fur. She had been a mischevious kit, and had wandered from the nursery and got caught inside AutumnClan territory. She had had a rough scolding, but had made it through.

"We welcome Lilypaw as a new apprentice, and I want to alert every cat about a rogue that a patrol of mine had chased from SpringClan territory. We are not totally sure if the certain cat is gone, so keep a sharp lookout."

Silverstar dipped her head briefly and backed up for the SummerClan leader, Tawnystar, to step forward.

"SummerClan is thriving with plenty of fresh-kill. We welcome Moonfrost as a full-fledged medicine cat, following the unfortunate death of her mentor, Snowfur. I also found, an AutumnClan cat by the name of Ashstripe, on SummerClan territory. We saved him from falling into the gorge, and he refused care from our medicine cat."

Brackenstar pushed forward impatiently, his tail lashing as he hissed, "Tawnystar, from what I heard, you left our broken warrior to drag himself over the border and to our camp! I feel grateful that Moonfrost had the decency to want to help my warrior."

Tawnystar looked at Brackenstar coolly. "It is not SummerClan business if an AutumnClan warrior has become so recklass as to try and jump into the gorge!"

A cat yowled from within the crowd, "Mouse dung! Are you so cold-hearted you can't help a severely injured cat?" Greenpaw looked through the crowd for the owner of the voice, but Stormpaw leaned in and whispered, "Spottedclaw. From my Clan."

An apprentice padded over to Stormpaw and leaned in to mutter something to him. Stormpaw looked at Greenpaw apologetically. "Dralapaw wants me to meet a new friend, I'll see you later!" He bounded off, leaving Greenpaw alone.

Shrugging away the awkwardness of sudden loneliness, she directed her attention to the four leaders. Tawnystar had backed up and sat, her gaze carefully looking away from Brackenstar. The AutumnClan leader snorted, nostrils flaring, and spun around to address the Clans.

"My clan is taking a hit, Redsky's dead, my deputy's dead and Ashstripe almost died, Dawnwind is dead," the leader heaved a sigh and continued, "But AutumnClan is as strong as ever. We will hold our own to any who oppose us." He narrowed his eyes to Icestar in particular. Greenpaw felt suddenly eager to know what happened.

Icestar brushed past the other leaders and sat in front. "WinterClan has not suffered. We are pleased to say that the pinewoods remains _ours_." Greenpaw glanced at Brackenstar to see him seething with surpressed fury. She guessed the two Clans had multiple battles over that particular stretch of land.

Greenpaw stood up, the leaders had begun to leap down from the giant tree. Suddenly a fearsome yowl sounded and straggly cats poured into the clearing. With a yowl of surprise, Tawnystar was knocked off her paws and sent flying into the tree trunk. Greenpaw saw a black she-cat leap at her before there was a caterwaul and she felt the ground beneath her paws leave her.

"No!" She heard Patchfur yowl as she hurtled back to earth with a cry of pain.

She looked around in time to see a black tom with white markings leap at her. She rolled over just in time, his outstretched claws skidding into the grass where her head was a moment ago. She scrambled to her paws, dodging his blow and slipping underneath him. She knew she had made a terrible mistake as he collapsed upon her. Her muzzle was forced into the ground, as he spun in the air, pinning her with two paws. She felt his teeth meet her shoulder and yowled again.

"Patchfur!"

The weight of the rogue lifted and as she leapt to her paws, she saw her mentor battling ferociously with the tom. Both their faces were screwed up with fury and pain as each landed hit after well-aimed hit. Before she knew it, Greenpaw was flying forward, her paws carrying her swiftly over the ground as she barreled into the rogue, sending him skidding into a pair of fighting cats.

Suddenly there was a searing pain in her ear. Blood dripped in her eyes. She frantically swiped the blood away, looking straight into the gaze of a black she-cat. Then her paws were knocked from under her for the second time that evening. This time she went with the roll, hopping onto her paws and knocking her jaw into the rogue's. A strangled yowl sounded from the great tree, and Greenpaw ducked under the she-cats outstretched claws. She pelted towards the sound, skidding to a horrified stop as she realized what was happened. Another black she-cat was on Tawnystar's back, and before Greenpaw could go any further, plunged her teeth into the leader's neck. Blood splattered onto the ground, and a gray tom soared through the air, wrenching the rogue's teeth from the leader's neck.

"Tawnystar?" mewed Greenpaw. She thought leaders were invincible. Unmatched by any cat but other leaders. Now she knew how wrong she was as she saw the leader convulse and lose a life.


	4. Aftermath

**Sincerest apologies to Bubbletail, whom I forgot to add to those SpringClan cats going to the disastrous Gathering. She's the clan deputy, so it makes it even worse xP**

**Note: Some of these things didn't happen in this way. Tawnystar **_**did**_** lose a life, the Gathering clearing **_**is**_** claimed for - oops. Nevermind then ''''''''**

** Moonfrost/Greenpaw**

_Greenpaw stared at Tawnystar's limp_ body in horror. The gray tom that had leapt to Tawnystar's defense was gone, tussling with the black rogue. A golden tom was with her instead, nervously nudging her. Greenpaw started forward, but her passage was blocked in an instant by the black and white tom she had outmaneuvered earlier. He snarled and started towards her with a paw raised.

Shutting her eyes tight, Greenpaw cringed backwards, awaiting the painful blow. She was knocked backwards suddenly, which made her eyes flash open. Stormpaw was bringing down the rogue with the help of his friend, Dralapaw.

But as Greenpaw looked around her, she thought helplessly about the lives of the warriors battling ferociously. The rogues outnumbered the Clan cats two to one, but there surely was hope? They would not lose the Gathering clearing like this to a rogue pack.

As Tawnystar twitched and opened her eyes, the black she-cat whom had taken one of her eyes leapt onto the great tree. Her eyes gleamed maliciously and with satisfaction.

"Cats of the Clans," she meowed, her voice strong and powerful, "Surrender down or forever feel the mark we bore upon you. This place is ours. We have taken your place of gathering, and shall not stop until the Valley is ours totally. There is no hope."

All cats had stopped fighting to look at the rogue leader as she spoke confidently, the spark of ambition clear on her face. But she had not finished.

"My name is Shadow, and I lead my own Clan. Known as DeathClan. If you defy us, you will see more that the blood of your friend's and fellows on your claws. Prepare yourselves. Surrender now, living your lives under my faithful warriors."

Greenpaw looked desperately around her. Surely no cat would join this rogue? But she was wrong. Already a few cats were murmuring amongst each other. They were clearly worried, but one or two had the same gleam of ambition in their eyes as they looked up at Shadow.

Shadow gathered her rogues together with a sweep of her tail and left the clearing, leaving the air of apprehension, fear and anger behind. Silverstar weaved among the wounded and began meowing orders.

"Get to camp _now_," she hissed as she came to Greenpaw.

The apprentive obeyed immediately, pausing to stop by Patchfur. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Her mentor looked at her with a wince, his leg sporting a long gash. "Oh wow," she breathed before going out of the clearing and heading out, following the pelt of Willowpaw up ahead.

By the time they got to the camp, several cats were already there. Bubbletail was pacing, a worried look in her eyes as she padded to and fro. Greenpaw bounded up to her.

"Is Patchfur here yet?" She highly doubted it, since she saw her mentor licking his wounds with Honeyleaf beside him.

Bubbletail shook her head and sighed as she looked at the apprentice. "This is terrible. I can't believe StarClan would allow it. The Gathering clearing, _gone_!" She sounded disbelieving, as if StarClan could prevent such a tragedy.

Willowpaw was standing on the pebbly side of the stream running through the camp. She stared into the water, which reflected the moonlight and stars in a dazzling rainbow. Greenpaw joined her and nudged her with a paw.

"Willowpaw? Are you okay?" She expected a sharp reply, and got one.

"Of course!" snapped Willowpaw, "I clawed the ears off a rogue and he went crying to his leader. Shadow." She spat the name.

Greenpaw decided not to antagonize her and lifted from the spot. "Let's hear what Silverstar has to say," she mewed as the leader bounded in.

She immediately leapt onto the Wetrock, slipping slightly as she went and gazed around her Clan with undisguised fear in her eyes.

"SpringClan," she began, her voice calm and strong despite what had just happened, "It seems we have no more Gathering place. So we cannot go on with Gatherings at every full moon truce." An outbreak of protests greeted her words, but Silverstar swept on. "I think it unwise to visit the Moonrock anymore."

At this, Honeyleaf stepped forward, her eyes narrowed. "I _must_ speak to StarClan, Silverstar. How else are we to know what to do?"

The Clan leader bowed her head, looking defeated. "Very well, Honeyleaf. But be careful. I will send a warrior with you if it proves necessary."

Honeyleaf nodded and sat down again, her tail tip twitching. Something gleamed in her eyes, but Greenpaw could not figure out what. Getting to her paws once Silverstar leapt down from the Wetrock, Greenpaw turned and slipped into the apprentices' den. The other apprentices were there already, listening to the blow by blow account Willowpaw was pompously describing.

"The mangy rogue ducked, but I was too quick and clawed his ear. While we was blinded I -"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Greenpaw slid out again and went to looked for Honeyleaf, she was disappearing into her den with Silverstar close behind. Curiosity overtaking her common sense, she darted forward quietly, pricking her eyes and listening closely to what the two she-cats were meowing about.

"- four of four will save the memories. That's what it said. I'm thinking that it means one from each Clan will save something, but I'm not sure what yet," Honeyleaf was mewing.

Greenpaw shook her head. Honeyleaf had a _prophecy?_ Cursing herself for not coming faster and listening in, she backed up and disappeared back into the apprentices' den. A prophecy? One from each Clan. Thinking this over and over, she fell asleep, dreaming about herself pinning a black cat down in a clearing with a large tree in it's center.


	5. The Other Views

**HOLA! Check out She's doing the history behind the four new Clans. Of course, she's the one who made the roleplay site, so go see -twitches-**

**Thanks and please review.**

** Moonfrost/Greenpaw**

** --------------------  
**

_The light shone brightly through_ the treetops. The shaded area where the medicine cat den lay was cool and inviting, giving comfort to the patients who rested inside. A white tom with a dark set of stripes down his back yawned, his legs and ribs laden with poultices and balms.

"Hey, Cloverflower!" he called to the cat outside the den.

The she-cat poked her head in and purred. "Let me guess, food, Ashstripe?"

Ashstripe curled his tail, wincing as he did so. "Yes, _please_. I'm starving."

The medicine cat nodded, the look of amusement still on her face. She came back a moment later with a thrush and a vole, which she left at Ashstripe's paws. She then turned and looked outside the den with a look of worry plain across her face.

"Are you worried that DeathClan are going to invade the camp?" he mewed as he bit into the vole.

Cloverflower sighed. "I know I shouldn't worry, I mean," she looked at Ashstripe and a flicker of hope crossed her gaze, "Things have been said by the stars."

She broke off abruptly and looked at her paws. Ashstripe blinked and stretched back, pain shooting up his leg. "Great StarClan," he gasped. Cloverflower was at his side in an instant.

"Don't strain yourself!" she growled, though her eyes were filled with concern and worry. She turned and rummaged through the herb stores. She came back a moment later with poppy seeds and laid them beside Ashstripe.

Ashstripe lapped them up and sighed in relief. "Thanks, Cloverflower."

As he settled down comfortably, the medicine cat slipped out and began to roam the area. Ashstripe settled down into a deep sleep.

---------------------

Mistyleaf bounded through the undergrowth, keeping a wary ear pricked for the sound of approaching pawsteps. _DeathClan,_ she thought to herself. Fury welled up inside her. How dare those mangy brutes take over the Gathering clearing?

The gray she-cat desperately hoped that StarClan would curse them to HellClan.

"Mistyleaf?" mewed some cat form behind. Mistyleaf spun around. Wolfsong was galloping towards her.

She let out a rumbling purr. "Wolfsong, for a moment I thought you were -"

"- a DeathClan cat?" Wolfsong's tail curled up in amusement and he brushed up against her. "Even if I were, why would I ever hurt a beautiful cat like you?"

Laughing, she replied, "Oh, but such a handsome tom could have found an even better mate, couldn't he?"

Wolfsong let out a playful growl and leaped onto Mistyleaf, knocking her over and they rolled together over the mossy ground. After a few struggles, Mistyleaf managed to pin her mate to the ground, where she licked his nose and leapt off.

"No cat can win against me," she mewed happily as Wolfsong scrambled to his paws and groomed lichen from his fur.

The pair trotted to back to the WinterClan camp, but paused on their way by the Pinewoods.

"Do you think AutumnClan will be back to their old tricks?" mewed Wolfsong.

"Probably," came the reply, "We might as well check it out."

As they continued into the area where the evergreens were tall and lush, they kept quiet. Mistyleaf pricked her ears. Sometimes she felt like she was being watched, like a kit by it's mother, but in a less loving way. She accidentally stepped on a twig, which snapped and echoed loudly through the trees. She paused, her fur prickling. Wolfsong pulled closer to her, his pelt rubbing against her softly.

"Creepy" she breathed as they trudged along silently. Suddenly she picked up a scent. "AutumnClan." She hissed and sprang forward, stopping by the scent markers. "They're at least five fox lengths from the original border!"

"And you can bet they're going to take more," mewed Wolfsong from beside her, sniffing at the markers. "Let's hope the rain will clear them away." He turned his muzzle to the sky, which was steadily growing darker with heavy rain-full clouds.

As the first drops were coming down, the two WinterClan warriors turned and leapt back to their camp.

-------------------------

_The rank scent of DeathClan surrounded the area. The trees were bowing and creaking as the wind and rain whipped against them. The water did nothing to wash away the reek of the rogues. Two black cats padded through the mud and puddles. They were lean and muscular, but the raw sense of battle hung about them like a guard. _

_"_Night, have you made the preparations?_" said the first cat, her muzzle more deeply scarred than the other's, Night._

_"_Yes, Shadow, but there are a few things we must attend to before we go in_," meowed Night roughly, her voice getting higher with anticipation of a battle._

_Shadow stopped and looked at Night. "_What is it then?_"_

_Night paused as well and shook her fur, though more rain soaked through to the skin. Shivering slightly, she replied, "_Scouts have heard cats talking about _prophecies_ in their camps. A few others were watching the Clan patrols but found out nothing except a few territory problems._"_

_Shadow let out a gruff purr. Her pleasure of knowing that the Clans were having problems from within made her more eager to start the war. "_So, how many cats have we recruited?_"_

_"_Two,_" said Night, her eyes alight with malice. "_ One named Slitherclaw and the other Hurricanewind, who's volunteered as our healer._"_

_Shadow's tail curled with pleasure. "_Excellent._"_

_The DeathClan leader and her deputy continue to pad on, weaving through the pine trees until they reached a slope. Slipping over it, they bounded down into a rough camp which looked like it had been built and dug out a half a moon ago..._

Far away, four cats jolted awake, their fur slick with perspiration. _What did this mean?_


	6. The Valley's Edge

**Sorry this is way late D;**

**Moonfrost/Greenpaw**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Greenpaw spit angrily, swiping at the long grass stalks. Patchfur had refused to come on a patrol with her, so she had snuck out and to the valley's edge. As she came out of the canopy of the trees and began scrambling down the steep ridge, she had a mild feeling of regret. Maybe she shouldn't have come here?

She heard from the elders a lot about the eagles and other raptors that ruled the skies. The crags on the cliff face provided excellent nesting sites for their chicks. As she looked now, Greenpaw could spot a small dot circling the waterfall that thundered down at one end.

Promising herself that she wouldn't be long, Greenpaw trotted through the mist-laden clovers. She tilted her head and drew in the scents, hoping to get some prey for the fresh-kill pile.

"Thrush!" she meowed out loud, going into a hunter's crouch. She crept forward, paw by paw. She was closing in quickly on the scent.

Her tail tip twitching with the prospect of a kill, she bunched her muscles beneath her, pushing off into a high arced spring. She landed squarely on -

Grass.

Confused, Greenpaw pricked her ears and opened her jaws to taste the air again. _How could I be so mousebrained?_ She thought to herself as she turned to see the bird pecking innocently above her on a ledge. Furious with herself so making such an easy mistake, she vowed to capture that bird once and for all.

Backing up a tail length, Greenpaw tensed and leapt again. Her claws scrabbled uncomfortably against the rock, and as she tried fruitlessly to claw her way up, the thrush had already flown away. Hissing at her own idiocy, the apprentice let go of the ridge, landing in the soft clover patches.

"I'll get you yet," she muttered darkly to the vanishing shape of the thrush. Oddly, her back fur felt ruffled and cool for a moment. Shrugging away the tingling feeling that made her fur stand on end, the tabby turned and began to trot back towards the camp.

The cool sensation ran once more along her back. This time a little creeped out, Greenpaw turned her muzzle to the sky. What she saw made her stop in her tracks and her eyes to widen in terror.

Eagle!

Like a mouse under the claws of a cat, Greenpaw shot towards the safety of the trees. The eagle turned it's keen eyes towards her and dipped into a steep dive, outstretching it's talons as it went. Fear proving worthy in her situation, Greenpaw only hurtled faster. Only a foxlength to go!

In that millisecond, the eagle caught the tabby with it's hooked talons. Greenpaw let out a yowl of pain and horror as she felt the points penetrate her scruff mercilessly. Blood began to drip from her neck as the eagle hauled her off the ground and into the air. The apprentice writhed, trying desperately to break free and ignore the pain.

The raptor clicked it's beak in a cruelly amused way as it soared in spirals, gaining height every second that Greenpaw tried to free herself. _ No! I will not die like this, StarClan!_

As she thought this, something lithe and gray shot out from a ledge they happened to glide by. A cat!

The cat, a tom by his scent, latched himself onto the eagle, scrambling gracefully onto it's back. The bird let out a screech of fury and alarm and dipped into a sloping dive, spinning simultaneously. _I'd like to keep my breakfast, thanks_, Greenpaw couldn't help thinking. A sharp pain as she swung in the talons of the eagle made her yowl out loud.

Suddenly the great bird let go of her, and she felt the rush of air as the ground came up to meet her. She landed with a thud that drove the breath from her. Her fur was matted down with blood and water. The world was shimmering through Greenpaw's eyes, but she did nothing as she began to feel the sky caving in on her.

**-----------**

Greenpaw opened her eyes to see the sunlight filtering through the trees she was used to. A stream trickled by, so as she came around, Greenpaw could recognize where she was. Why did her back hurt so much? She flexed, wincing slightly as sticky blood dripped from her fur.

"Are you alright?" came a rough mew.

Greenpaw blinked and turned her head, ignoring the searing pain in her back. "Who are you?"

Her saviour, a gray tabby tom with yellow eyes, dipped his head solemnly. "My name is Fell, or Fallenclaw, in your name terms."

Greenpaw nodded, purring rustily. "Thank-you for saving me, Fell. I do appreciate it."

Fell put a paw on her side. "Don't strain yourself. Just go to sleep and I'll bring you back to your camp."

The apprentice obeyed thankfully, drifting back off into a sleep where her world wasn't punctuated by rogues and eagles.

**------------**

Honeyleaf bent over Greenpaw, prodding her with a paw. The apprentice let out a protestant mew, but the persistent medicine cat forced the she-cat to her paws. Her back felt amazingly well, the pain from the eagle's talons gone like dew in the morning sun.

"You had quite a day, Greenpaw," purred Honeyleaf, turning away to mix a poultice.

Greenpaw blinked sleep from her eyes, unsteadily rising to her paws. "Where's Patchfur? Will I be able to train today?"

Honeyleaf rolled her eyes, but she flicked her tail in acknowledgement, turning away from her mixture.

"You might want to head outside."

She obliged, pushing herself out of the medicine cat den and into the twilight. She hadn't realized it was so late. Was it the day of her adventure or after? Panicking, confused that she may have to repeat a week's worth of sessions, Greenpaw loped towards the black and white form of her mentor.

"Patchfur," she meowed. "Patchfur!"

He jerked, nearly falling over as she came barreling into him.

"What do _you_ want, Greenpaw?" he growled irritably.

Trying to look offended, she replied haughtily, "I was wondering if you would be worried about me, but I guess _not._" She turned around, her nose in the air.

"Get back here you stupid lump," Patchfur's teasing purr reached her ears.

Growling playfully, she sprang at him, but she forgot the semi-numb feeling in her shoulder and misjudged, landing in a furry heap.

Just then as they were about to begin a haughty argument on proper technique, Silverstar stepped forward, leaping onto the Wetrock.

"I believe that yesterday at sunhigh, Greenpaw had gone out to catch some prey on her own." The leader began straight away, leaving the Clan to climb out from various areas of the camp to listen. "She was attacked by an eagle, but thankfully saved by a _rogue_," she meowed the word coldly, "named Fell. He is offered prey and shelter for the night, but no more."

At this time, Greenpaw's gaze fell on the loner, who was looking at his paw self-conciously. Silverstar brushed past him, ignoring Fell as if he were not there. Greenpaw felt a surge of anger and annoyance. That cat had _saved_ her! Surely it doesn't matter if he's a rogue or a loner? But Greenpaw realized she was wrong as the rest of the Clan looked on at Fell with cool looks in their eyes, muttering to one another as he looked around. Suddenly, the apprentice felt startled. The loner was looking intently on a soft gray pelt crouched by the stream taking a drink.

"Willowpaw?" she murmured, confused. Then suddenly it hit her like a storm wind. To look at a cat so fiercely, as if their image would fade away if you blinked, must mean that this cat, this loner..

"-loves Willowpaw."

"Willowpaw loves Willowpaw?" Patchfur's irritated growl cut through her thoughts. "Honestly, that's no way to talk to your best friend."

Greenpaw flicked her tail across her mentor's nose, ignoring his sneezes as she padded up to Willowpaw to speak with her.


End file.
